You're Never Gonna Get Me Again
by Insubordinate Sedative
Summary: Insubordinate wakes up in prison cell at BL/ind, having no clue where she is or why. She meets Fun Ghoul when they share a cell and joins the resistance group, The Killjoys.
1. This is the best day ever

I sighed and scratched, yet another line into the cold prison wall, symbolizing the third week in this hellhole. I only had a slight idea of where I'd been rotting this past week. I was only aware of the little to no food in my body and the excruciating pain in my head. I had absolutely no idea how I ended up in this monstrosity. One night I was sleeping in my cozy little bed in Southern California only to wake up in my own personal hell.

I was dying for someone to talk to, I had so many questions I needed answered, the only human contact I'd had in weeks was the strange, alien-looking officer who brought the single roll of bread and what seemed like two sips of water each day, but I learned the hard way to expect nothing kind out of him. Some nights, if I was super lucky I could hear them, i sometimes thought that they forgot that there were bars and that though they held me back from kicking their butts, they did not limit me from hearing their conversations of what was happening in the outside world, which I knew very little about, because it sure didn't seem like the one I remembered. One particular officer who didn't wear the creepy masks that the rest of the guards wore, always shared the latest news around what I'm guessing was nine or ten o'clock in the evening.

Apparently they were after a certain rebel group who called themselves the killjoys. One in particular called Party Poison was stirring up a lot of trouble for them and he had been the number one most wanted for weeks now. He sounded like a superhero from what i heard, then again, i was biased to the fact that anyone who was against my captives was my freaking hero. After lots of nights sitting at the edge of my cell and eavesdropping to the best of my ability, I found out that this evil man was named Korse. He worked for Better Living Industries or BL/ind, a name that surely didn't fit, and that he planned to brainwash me and use me to lure the killjoys to him.

Korse cleared his throat, signaling the guards to gather around him, "Tonight, we will be adding one more to Miss Rachel's cell," I hated that Korse, as disgusting as he was, thought he had the right to use my name, he had no idea who I was, "He is one of those annoying little killjoys. Only feed him enough to survive and treat him as you see fit."

I watched Korse disappear behind the corner and come back dragging a kicking and screaming killjoy by the collar of his vest. A million questions popped into my head. Who was this guy? Where did he come from? and what did he know about these crazy killjoys? From the looks of it, he wasn't very tall, he had black hair that came down to his shoulders hiding any view of his face, and he had tattoos from all up his arms up to his neck. This guy was a total badass and I had a feeling we would get along just perfectly.

"This, my friends, is Mr. Frank Iero." Korse sneered and the guards dragged him down the hall towards my cell, as I bounded to my bunk and acted like i was asleep. They kicked him into the cramped little cell and left. I watched as he took in his surroundings. He looked…way too calm and very tired.

He spoke and I nearly jumped "Ok, quit the crap. I may not be the brightest, but I can tell you're not actually fucking sleeping."

I sat up on my bunk, and for once didn't pretend that I was fine and that everything was going to be okay, because it just wasn't true. I let him see just how frightened I really was and barely being able to speak, stuttered out the words," H-h-hello. I'm Insubordinate Sedative."

I saw the understanding and pity that came over him as he really looked me over and I could tell his mind was far away, thinking about something way more important than this crazy girl whom he'd be sharing his cell with "Nice to meet you, Insubordinate. I'm Fun Ghoul, but listen... I have something very important to ask you."


	2. I never told you what i do for a living

A million things went through my head. What would he want to know from me? Still, I responded,"Um, sure yeah. Anything".

He took a deep breath and asked," I don't know if you heard all they were saying about me being a killjoy," I nodded. I'd been listening at every chance and he went on to say," Yeah, well it's true. You know about the killjoys, right?"

That's when I got nervous. I really didn't know that much about anything, anymore, but he would obviously be the one to tell me. I was determined to look anywhere, but his face. I didn't want to see his expression, when he took in just how clueless I really was.

"Um. Slightly," I mumbled.

I couldn't tell how he took it, but he questioned," Oh. How did you get here, then?"

Just the question I'd hoped he wouldn't ask. On the verge of tears I choked out ,"I, I don't know,"

Now was the worst of all times to cry, but I just couldn't stop myself and to my surprise he strode over and hugged me. He was SUCH a sweetheart.

He held me tight and sincerely responded," hey, it's okay. I know how scary these places can be. Shit, I remember my first time here. It was scary as HELL. Can you tell me all that you know and all that your remember? And then maybe I can fill in the blanks for you."

So, I sat there and told him all about my life before I woke up here and all the stuff that I'd overheard these past weeks and when I told him what I'd heard about Party Poison, he told me all about the killjoys. Apparently, there's lots of killjoy groups, but theirs in particular had about 5 more guys and one very special girl with electrifying blue hair named Controversial Mayhem. He told me all about Korse and BL/ind and what their awful industry did. It was like the freaking Matrix. He boasted that this was his fifth time in BLI prisons and he wasn't worried because Party and Jet Star were already working on a plan to bust him out. He told me about his life before BLI blew up everything and tried to control the whole population with their medication. The pills gave the illusion of a perfect utopia, but that wasn't the case.

"So i have one more question." he said.

"Ask away,"

"Seeing as you knew so little about the killjoys, how did you get your name?"

"Well, Korse knew your real name, and he knows others, so the way he talked about them, i assumed it was something that basically showed you were a killjoy and you were proud of it, and upon finding out the killjoys were a rebel group,i was definetly proud to be against BLI,so i named myself Insubordinate Sedative, you know what it means?"

"Nope."

"Inubordinate means rebellious, and Sedative means calm or soothing, so it's like opposites, but not and I really think it suits me. Don't you?

"Yeah, it does, it's badass," He smiled

He was so generous, I asked so many questions and he answered all of them without a problem and when all the questions were answered we were both in some serious need of some sleep. He was already sitting on my bunk and it was pretty cold in the cell, so that night we slept…next to each other.

I woke up in the morning to the sound of boots thudding down the empty halls. In a hurry, I pushed at Ghoul to get up, but it was just too late.

"Aww. How cute! I see our prisoners are getting along just fine," Korse said maliciously to the Draculoids flocked on either side of him.

Ghoul finally woke up and sat straight up, but the two dracs pulled him up and kicked him brutally in the stomach, and he fell to the ground, writhing in pain. I wasn't gonna just let them get away with this, so I kicked one drac in the face, leaving the other in total amazement and I threw him to the ground. Did they really think I wasn't a threat? Well, big mistake on their part, but just because I got two draculoids, I had no room to brag and I still wasn't in good shape. Korse came running in and pinned me to the wall, but it doesn't take a genius to know how and where to cause a guy a lot of pain.

I kicked him right in his most vulnerable spot, and again in his face. I grabbed the raygun from his belt and looked back to Ghoul's shocked face.

"Well, don't just stand there. Here I don't know how to use this," I said tossing him the gun," Let's get out of here," I winked and we sprinted through the halls of BL/ind, praying to God we got through this alive.


	3. To The End

We had to get out and soon, but Ghoul for some reason lingered outside the cell.

He turned to me and said "Sedative. Uhh… it was. I mean I really enjoyed meeting you, and in case we both don't make it out alright, I, uh, just wanted you to know…. That I'm glad we met."

He looked at me with a look that just made me feel… loved, which was great, because someone loving me, at all, was so foreign, everyone else listed all my faults, and would love to tell me what was wrong with me, but Ghoul was always saying how great I was.

I walked over to him, putting my finger on his lips to show him he needed to stop talking. I hadn't realized how close we had gotten. I whispered the words

"Don't talk like that. We're both gonna get through this, just fine. Oh, and Ghoul?" I put my hands on either side of his face, "It was nice to meet you too".

The sound of an explosion broke the embrace and we sped on through the halls of BL/ind. My heart was beating like a kick drum in my chest and I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. At any moment, I was expecting a draculoid to sneak up and shoot me through the brain, but that was the funny thing. It was all seeming way too simple. We got all the way to the bathroom two halls down without a single drac or scarecrow blocking our path.

When we got into the bathroom, we locked the door behind us, and Ghoul started to unscrew the bolts on the air vent. He obviously knew more about these things then I did.

I turned towards him and asked "Was it strange that there was no dracs or scarecrows or anything?"

He kept on working, but answered "I was thinking that too. Usually by now, there would be like 10 fucking dracs, but you did knock out Korse and his dumbass dracs, so maybe there wasn't anyone to tell them you escaped."

I wasn't satisfied. "Well, I'm sure there are security cameras that would show everything that went on, right?"

"shit, yeah that's true. I really have no fucking idea how we got here so easily, but come on, I got it open."

He gave me a boost up to the vent, where I scrambled into it. It was easier said then done. He, somehow, got himself up too and we headed down the air ventilation system.

I heard Ghoul behind me say "You're gonna go all the way down the vent and where it splits, go right."

"No problem," I said, "But… uh… Ghoul, how many times have you done this?"

I heard his adorable laugh and he said, "Uh. This will be my fourth time navigating my way through these vents."

"Wow. You're captured a lot. That must suck," I said

"Well, a lot of times theres something we need out of BL/ind so I will let myself get taken and escape and bring shit we need, but this time was a much different story," He responded.

"Oh. I see," I was dying to know what happened, but I'd been asking him so many questions lately.

He sighed. "Sedative, we will have a long trip back to zone six and I will have plenty of time to tell you whatever shit you want to know about me, but you have to promise me, that in return you'll tell me all about you, too."

"ok, but there's not much to tell," I mumbled. Boy was that a lie! My life was a freaking soap opera. I reached the end of the path and turned right, to see the exit a couple of feet down.

"ok, this is where we get out." Ghoul directed.

I punched the vent and expected it to break or something, but nope my fingers were probably the things broken. I could hear Ghoul laughing his ass off, behind me.

"ok, so my ninja skills are on a low today. So what?" I rolled my eyes at him and he handed me the gun. I shot off the vent and jumped down, and Ghoul followed.

We were in the lobby and I looked around to a barren lounge area. Where were all the dracs? There was no way they were just letting us go.

I heard someone coming down the hallway and looked to see Korse, but he was with no one.

"Missing something?" he smirked. He held a green and white gun with some sort of creature on the side.

"MY GUN!" Ghoul screamed, "YOU BETTER GIVE IT BACK, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Korse just smiled that evil smile of his and flatly said, " No need to scream. I'll give it back, if you let me say my goodbyes to your girlfriend, Miss Rachel here."

He looked at me and whispered, " Your names Rachel? Cool beans! Mine's Frank!"

I smiled and whispered," I know." He looked so confused. I loved it.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said, "and sure you can say goodbye to our asses walking out the door."

He walked over and put his arms around my neck. The pedophile! And pulled away putting Ghoul's gun in my hands.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ghoul screamed. I was most definitely scarred for life.

Korse disappeared behind the corner and Ghoul and I bounded out the door while we still had the chance.


	4. The Only Hope For Me Is You

I sprinted out the doors of BL/ind, hand in hand with Insubordinate Sedative, I wasn't letting her out of my sight until we made it home safely to Zone six. Battery City to Zone six wasn't exactly a short trip. I had no idea how we were going to do it with no food, no water and no car. We ran about ten blocks before turning into an alley to decide what we were going to do.

"Well I saw a BLI food store about a block ago!" Sedative said.

"One problem. We don't exactly look like the average civilians." I responded.

"You don't, but I'm wearing their prison clothes, which by the looks of it is what everyone wears here, and we still have that BLI gun, so I think we could figure out a way to "convince" them to get us food." She said and winked at me, how cute. Sedative was so pretty. She had long brown hair, that came down to about her chest, with chocolate brown eyes and I was actually taller than her.

"Well, I guess that could work, but I would have to stay here, and uh… I don't want to leave you alone," I said, oh shoot she might find out, I mean, think I'm like in love with her, "Uh… because you might get hurt."

She smirked, oh shit, did she know? Then she replied, "Ghoul, I'll be fine. You can wait outside or something. It'll all work out. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms found her waist in perfect melody."

"Wait a second. What fucking time is it?" I asked.

"Well, let me just look at my imaginary watch," Sedative joked, with the corners of her lips turning up into a smile and she giggled. Man was that adorable., "Um, according to that sign across the street its 1 am. You think the grocery would be open this late?"

" Well, we won't know unless we check." I decided.

Sedative grabbed my arm and we walked towards the grocery store she had seen. It was… not open.

"Oh well. We've had a really long day. I think we should find somewhere to sleep then try tomorrow, but where?" Sedative suggested.

"I'll find someplace. Trust me. I know people." I was talking about Dr. Death defying's studio in Battery City. I'm sure he'd let us crash there.

"Ok. Let's go!" Sedative beamed.

We started to walk towards Dr. Death Defying's when I saw a bar and we stopped and no, not for beer, I spotted a Harley sitting out front and decided we needed it. I was better with cars, but a motorcycle shouldn't have been too much harder to hotwire. i took the wires in my hands and stared at them, hoping maybe they would do it all themselves.

"Need some help?" Sedative asked.

"What do you know about hotwiring motorcycles?" I asked.

"Lots. I also know cars, four wheelers, and tractors. My dad was a Mechanic and I helped out a lot." Sedative said.

"That's fucking awesome. I hope you know that." I said. It was… this girl was too good to be true.

Sedative hotwired the motorcycle and I drove us to Dr. Death Defying's, with her arms tight around my chest the whole time.

When we showed up to Dr. defying's he greeted us with a grin. I told him our circumstances and he said "Sure Ghoul, anytime. Stay for as long as you'd like."

"Can I ask you a question?" Sed asked.

"Sure." Dr. Death replied.

"Whats the date?" she questioned.

"Today is October 25, 2019."

"Holy Crap! The last day I remember before I was captured was November 25, 2018! My birthday. I've been in BLI way longer than I thought! Now, I know why the first few days seemed so hazy. I was waking up from a coma!" I screamed.

"Shit. That sucks! I'm so sorry Sedative!" I said, "Dr. Death, where should we go?"

"I have an extra room in the back, you two can go back there. I mean unless you want separate beds. " he said.

"Oh, we don't want to be a burden! One bed is fine. Come on, Ghoul. I'm tired," She blurted.

We walked to the bedroom and sat down on the bed.

"That's awful what BLI did to you, Rachel." I said.

She looked at me and smiled, "You used my real name!... But seriously enough about me, now that we're here, I wanna know more about you."

We both lied down and I pulled her into my arms. I looked at her and said, "I'm really not that interesting."

"Lies. You are probably about the most mysterious person I've ever met." She replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm flattered," I said and she giggled. "It's you I wanna know about!"

"No. Don't start this argument with me! I PROMISE you, you're getting nothing out of me, until you tell me your life story." She said.

"oh. Fine." I said.

I told her all about my sucky life before BL/ind had to go and ruin it. I went to stupid catholic school in Belleville, New Jersey. I grew up in a super dangerous town, to the point where, as a kid, you couldn't go outside at night. I was 19 when all this BLI shit happened. I had just joined My Chemical Romance with the guys who were my fellow killjoys now and I didn't want to live in BLI's idea of the perfect utopia.

"Are you kidding me? You are TOTALLY interesting!" I said.

"Whatever, your turn" I said.

"We'll have time for that later," she said, "For now I just want some sleep"

"Fuck you!" I joked.

"Not till I'm married!" she responded.

I looked at her and started cracking up.

"Goodnight, Frank!" she said.

I don't think I could've smiled bigger, "Goodnight, Sedative" and we nodded off to sleep.


	5. Kill All Your Friends

Chapter 5:

A/N: I haven't updated in like forever! i really need to more often, but if you're reading this you know the effects losing their grandma had on Gerard and Mikey, well sadly i now know how they feel, so i was busy doing that. But don't think you've seen the last of Sedative's random flashbacks, shes got a whole past that she doesn't want to remember, but is constantly revealing itself to her. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy! :D

**Sedative's POV:**

I had never been much of a good sleeper, so I woke up like fifty times in the night, but every time I woke up, I woke up with Ghoul's arms wrapped tight around me. It was almost a little sad to look at. The way he clung to me, was the way you cling to that stuffed bear you've had since you were little that your parents want to throw away, like he had had enough things taken from him and he wouldn't let me be one of them.

I looked around for a clock and found one that said it was 7:30 in the morning. We would need to leave soon. I shook Ghoul to try to get him awake.

"RAPEEEEE!" He screamed, until he saw it was me then he blushed and got up off the bed.

I giggled and asked him "So when are we leaving?"

"Ummmm." He looked around until his gaze found the clock. "7:30…. Um let's get you dressed up like a BLI employee then leave."

So that's what we did. I pulled my hair back, spiffed up my prison clothes, and we were ready to go. We said our goodbyes and we were off.

* * *

><p>I walked into the BLI grocery store as nonchalantly as possible. I knew Ghoul was counting on me, waiting outside in the alley. Shoplifting was not an option here, the security was top-notch, so we were back with the plan of forcing them to give it to an assistant of Korse<p>

Aisles after Aisles went on for centuries. Ghoul told me to get things that 1) wouldn't expire and 2) had nutritional value, because you don't find too many nutrients in the desert.

I turned into the coffee aisle, figuring this was one exception he wouldn't mind.

* * *

><p>Dollar after dollar rang up at the register and with each one I became more aware of the lack of money in my pocket.<p>

"Your total is $1,000.86" the lady at the register said with a smile.

I gave the best non-freaking out smile I could and responded, "Oh. It'll go on Korse's tab. I'm his assistant."

"ok. I'll just need Korse's employee number, but of course you know that." The lady said.

Employee number? Shoot. And that's when I thanked the Lord for my photographic memory.

The picture suddenly became clear in my mind. Korse pinned against the wall and on his chest an employee ID reading the numbers 8473-2991-0457 and as the numbers became clear in my mind, I read them aloud.

"Well. Thank you very much, Ma'am. I must say your friend in the parking lot looked familiar. Have I seen him somewhere before?"

Oh. Shoot Right across from where I was standing I could see the bright and smiling wanted pictures of The Fabulous Killjoys. One of them being my…. Uh…. Guyfriend, but I faked a smile and responded, "Oh. Him? You've probably seen him around town with me. We're together, but he needed to take a smoke break, but I better be going now, I don't want to keep Korse waiting. Bye now!"

And right in plain sight I walked through the doors with half a year's worth of groceries. I walked around the alley to where Frank sat smoking a cigarette.

"You're gonna die, if you don't stop smoking that crap!" I shouted. I hated cigarettes.

He laughed and nodded. "I know." He said.

I glared at him, but seeing as I didn't scare him, I showed him all of the groceries I got.

"Sweet!" He beamed and took my hand and led me around the corner to a gorgeous trans-am hotwired and ready to bring us back to what would now be my home.

I leaned over and kissed him big on the cheek. I was taking things slow. Well, I was taking things slow for as long as my self-control lasted. Otherwise, I would probably be all over that hot stuff.

He turned bright red like an apple and we both got in the car. I prepared myself for the best car ride of my life.

* * *

><p>We drove through the silent desert night blaring our heavy metal music, as if that wouldn't attract attention, but we didn't care. If BLI wanted to mess with us, then they could just go ahead and try, there was nothing that could scare me now, except for spiders, but come on, those are just creepy!<p>

We drank lots and lots of coffee, because there was no stopping. We were driving straight to Zone six, so I sat behind the wheel with directions fresh in my mind from a now sleeping Ghoul. I took out the _Smashing Pumpkins_ cd and decided just to listen to the radio, Dr. Death's of course. A song came on called Helena and for the first time I thought about all the people I lost because of BLI. I guess it didn't occur to me earlier that they killed my parents, my bestfriend, and even my baby sister, so why was I so special? Why on earth did they decide that I should live? I was nothing compared to the other extraordinary people in my life.

I wasn't an emotional person, heck, the last time I cried was probably Bridge To Teribithia, you think it's a sweet movie and then BOOM the girl dies, but I couldn't help the warm, salty, tears falling from my eyes. BLI needed to pay for their deaths, I just don't quite know how yet, but trust me for the next few days it would be all I would think about.

Extra Author's note! :D 

Contro, be excited and Corrupt be patient XD

Oh and i hope you guys appreciated the Gerard Bridge To Terribithia quote XD


	6. TheWorldIsUglyButYou'reBeautifulToMe

Author's Note: So everyone needs to be super excited because Contro is going to be in this chapter and shes a real cool bean! and thats all i have to say about this chapter ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 6? Chapter 6!<p>

The World is Ugly, But You're Beautiful To Me

Ghoul finally woke up and took over driving so I shut my eyes and thought about just how I was going to get revenge on BLI. I could tie them up and leave them somewhere dangerous! That'd be so much fun, but where would I get rope? And the most dangerous spot I knew of was alone with me and my new gun, but that would be pure murder and even though BLI was as corrupted as it was, there would be no way I could forgive myself for killing any member. I mean someone out their loved them, right? If I killed any one of them and they had had family or friends or a sister, i would be just as bad as them and if i ever got to that point i would demand a bullet through my head.

Right now, all that I wanted was revenge, sweet revenge. I rolled over and dreamed about all the things i couldn't do in real life.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a blue-haired girl poking my head and muttering something about people taking almost everything from me, strange. We would get along very well.<p>

"Look alive, sunshine!" she sang, "HEY GUYS! SHE'S AWAKE! Oh how rude of me, you have absolutely no idea who I am, if I were you I would think I was a total pedophile! Anyways my name is Controversial Mayhem, but you can call me Contro! Ghoul has told me all about you! From what I hear you're a pretty cool bean!"

"Um. I'm Insubordinate Sedative and call me whatever you want." I said

"Hmmm. Can I call you Sub?" she asked.

"Nah. That's weird. It sounds too much like a sandwich!" I joked

"SANDWICHES! Man, I could go for one! I heard you gut us groceries and lots of coffee and for that you gained my eternal love! And I think I am going to call you Sed, then!

"That's great. Oh and what did Ghoul tell you?" I asked

"Oh. Nothing bad! Ghouls not one to gossip, but he can be a total diva sometimes! But trust me there is a bigger sass master in this house! But Party Poison is out at the moment!" she announced and we both roared with laughter.

"Well I though you guys would hit it off, but I have to say that was fast. Contro, what did you tell her?" Ghoul said

"Pshh. Nothing." Contro mumbled, and I laughed at Ghoul being a diva!

"Well, Sedative. This is Kobra Kid," said Ghoul and he motioned to an awkward blonde haired boy standing not too far behind him.

"Hi, Sedative." He mumbled.

Contro gave a disapproving look as to say _Stop being so awkward Kobra_. That made me laugh, so like a freak I snorted, "Hey. Kobra, Nice to meet you!"

And at that Contro started cracking up too and poor Kobra just looked confused.

"So, Sedative it turns out I was right about Jet Star and Party Poison coming to get me, they set out two days ago, but there's a problem. I'm not there anymore! I feel like a piece of shit because they went all the way out there for nothing!"

"I'm sure it's not for nothing. They wouldn't waste a trip to Battery City! They'll probably come back with more guns and some news." Contro said

Ghoul still looked concerned.

"Let's go inside." I said. I was curious of how a killjoy would live. It was a cute little place, not a lot of space, but they seemed to make it work.

Contro offered to give me a tour and I gladly accepted. She showed me her and Kobra's room, so they WERE together, Party's room, Jet's room, and Ghoul's room where, if Ghoul would let me I would be sleeping.

"Hey Ghoul. Come here!" I said.

"Yeah?" He asked

"Is this where I'm sleeping?" I asked

"Yeah, unless you're uncomfortable with it. I know we've been kinda forced to share sleeping quarters lately," he mumbled. It was cute how he was avoiding saying 'sleeping together'.

I took his face in my hands and blushing a bright red he looked at me as I said, "Would you think less of me if I said I want us to share a bed?" and I winked at him.

He raised his eyebrows and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He kissed me soft and slow and it felt better than every good thing I had ever known. It felt like being kissed for the first time, heck, with my memory the way it was it just might've been. I grabbed him close and reached for his shirt, I was so ready for this, but he caught me by surprise when he pulled away and said, "Girl, do you see a ring on this finger? I don't think so!"

I blushed redder than Party's hair and we laughed till we were out of breath and we ran up to the roof just to turn right back around because it was already occupied by a certain awkward boy and a certain crazy blue haired girl. They were horrified when we saw them, but lucky for us both, all clothes were on!

Ghoul and I went out to the front lawn and lay there looking at the stars like every cheesy romance movie you've ever seen.

He inched closer towards me and threw his arm around me. When it got quieter he announced, "Sedative. I like you. A lot. I just thought you should know."

I looked at him and smiled and responded, "Ghoul, I like you a lot too!"


	7. Heaven Help Us

Author's Note: Okay, so this is totally a stupid idea, but i was writing it and i'm just like, everything is making a little TOO MUCH sense, so i totally changed the direction of the story, so have fun with this change of plans!

Chapter 7

Suddenly I was running a long a beach, it was a routine of mine, wake up, brush my teeth, and then go for a run. I did more of a run-walk today because my legs killed from a long day at the theme parks the day before. I turned the corner and ran up the path that led to my family's estate towering over the beautiful shore. I closed the gate and walked in the open back door, which was strange because my mom was always yelling at me on how I was letting bugs in by keeping the door open. I walked into the kitchen where I had last seen my family, my dad reading the newspaper and drinking his morning cup of coffee, my mom laughing about a joke she had heard at the country club, and my sister sitting in her brand new pink dress she got for her second birthday, looking like the most precious thing in the world. I walked into my kitchen and the scene that I saw next is burned into the back of my brain forever. My family lay on the linoleum floor, cold and dead to the world.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a bolt, and sweating from head to toe. Where was i? and WHO WAS THIS STRANGER IN MY BED? I felt like a party girl with a hangover.<p>

"HOLY CRAPPP! WHO THE HECK IS…?"I screamed and the guy in front of me woke up shocked and confused. He looked so familiar and so very important. Nothing was making any sense, I was so confused. I held my head in my hands searching for answers in my mind that weren't there.

"Rachel, whats wrong?" He asked with such pain in his voice.

A million thoughts and images flew threw my brain, so many that it overwhelmed my body and I fell back into the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"What happened? Is she going to be okay? Somebody please tell me she's going to be okay. I can't lose her! So much has already been taken from me!" I heard very distantly, but I could tell Ghoul's voice anywhere.<p>

I opened my eyes to see a worried Kobra, a freaked out Contro, a crying Ghoul, and a calm, but concerned Dr. Death hovering over me.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

Ghoul ran to my side and asked, "Are you okay? Do you remember me?"

"Of Course I remember you, Ghoul. How could I forget with all that happened last night? I winked and he blushed and gave everyone the _itsnotwhatyouthink_ look. They just laughed and he turned back to me and said,"You're saying you don't remember waking up and forgetting who I was?"

"Oh. I remember it, but there are so many things packed in my mind right now and I have so much to tell you." I said

"We can hear about your memories later. Some of us actually have stuff to do," Kobra coughed.

"What was that Kobra? I'm being an ass?" Ghoul asked, "Yeah, I think you're right about that."

Kobra shut up and walked out of the room and Contro said he was just stressed out about some personal matters he may or may not be facing based on her pee and we all got the message and shut up about Kobra.

"Honestly, I have something super important to tell all of you!" I said

"KOBRA! GET YOUR SEXY ASS IN HERE!" Contro screamed

Finally Kobra walked in and had a sastisfied look on his face and he threw his arms around Contro and pulled her into a very long and deep kiss, Ghoul and I just looked at each other to avoid be super awkward, but we couldn't keep a straight face and watched as kobra and Contro gave us the evil eye for disturbing their makeout session.

"sorry, guys. I do have important things to talk about!" I said.

"Okay. Go ahead. Tell us." Kobra responded and I thought that he definitely got some of his brother's sassiness

"I woke up knowing way more than I should be knowing. I felt like a flashdrive overflowing with files. My own memories, ones I didn't want to remember, but also the memories of others and I've been having these weird flashbacks for a while, but I don't know when their gonna come and I don't know what it's gonna be.

I couldn't tell if they believed me they all looked so confused, so I sighed and walked out of the room, tears stinging my eyes. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around to see ghoul who wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me tight. I embraced him back and let my tears dampen his shoulder. He looked at me, seeing if I was okay and then led me back to his room where he sat me down, but I moved, preferring to sit with his arms wrapped tight around me and we discussed everything I had just told him.

"Sedative, what kind of memories?" he asked

"I have ones from Korse, Kenroku, Party, Jet, Kobra, Contro, and, uh, even you Ghoul" I mumbled

He looked so concerned , and broken, he unwrapped his arms from their resting place around my waist and turned to me and whispered, "Like what?"

Tears streamed down my face and I looked at him, and said, "Frank, its okay, I know what happened and I know exactly how you feel. It's not your fault! You did absolutely nothing wrong!"

He gave me a sympathetic look, we would talk about it later, but he looked at me and choked, " You don't know a thing about my sins." I hugged him tight, even if he didn't know he was forgiven, I did and I kissed his cheek to stop the single tear falling down his face, in its tracks.


	8. Early Sunsets Over Monroeville

Author's Note: I feel like my chapters are just getting weirder and weirder! but oh well... here you go have fun! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

I spent the night, wrapped tight in the embrace of one Fun Ghoul. When i woke up, my head throbbed and my vision was hazy, i looked at Ghoul waking up from the sudden movement and i asked, " Man, What happened last night?"

Ghoul snickered and responded, "Well all of our clothes are on, so I think that kiss was all that went on, but it was pretty great," He beamed.

I felt myself blush a bright red, and mumbled, " Well there's plenty more where that came from, but I know something else went on and I know we need to talk about it."

"Do we have to?" He moaned

"Yes. I'm serious. Cut the crap, Ghoul." I said, I had been patient, but I needed to know.

He shook his head and said, "My past is rough, I made a lot of bad decisions that I regret, you have to know that."

I nodded and urged him to continue.

"Only Party knows and I think that's part of the reason we are so close, but it happened when BLI had just started to initiate its mass of destruction. There used to be another one of us, his name was Mike, we refuse to call him his killjoy name anymore, but he isn't with us anymore, in both terms of the saying.

One day we all headed out to defeat dracs that were rumored to be coming after us and we didn't want them to find our place at the time, but Mike said he wasn't feeling up to going, so we went without him.

There were way more than we expected, we couldn't hold them off, so me and Party decided to turn back to get more ammo and get Mike, but when we arrived back there waiting for us was, Mike and a buttload of dracs, he turned on us, me and party made a silent agreement to try and make it back for the car and get kobra and jet and get the hell out away from this place, but I couldn't control myself, it really hit me hard, that he would do that to us, after all of that, so I lifted my gun, set the target, and pulled the trigger. I can never undo what I've done and I know I'm a fucking murderer. Party told me that he had betrayed us, so I shouldn't feel bad and he promised not to tell anybody else, but I know he doesn't really believe that." He told and he lowered his head into his hands.

I took a moment to digest everything he told me, I pushed up his head till he was looking at me and said, "Party happens to be right, you did nothing wrong, you were defending yourself and I totally get it. I would've done the same thing in that situation."

I leaned in and kissed him softly on his bottom lip and he kissed me back fiercely.

"GUYYYSSSSS. THEYRE HOMEEEEE." screamed Contro, storming in, and breaking up the intimate moment.

We got up and walked out to greet the other killjoys.

There were three of them, I recognized Party and Jet, but there was a girl with them who nobody seemed to know. She had black hair down to her chest; she wore bright red pants, with some rad black combat boots.

"Hey everybody. It's so good to be back! I know you're all wondering, so this is Corruptive Tragedy, a brand new killjoy." Party announced.

Everyone welcomed Corrupt to the group with a big smile and a hug to go with it. Kobra and Contro attacked Party and Jet with hugs and then they came around to me and Ghoul.

"Ghoul!" screamed Party and pulled him into a giant hug and then turned to me, "and I see you made a friend! Hello, I'm Party Poison. And you?"

"I'm Insubordinate Sedative, but you can call me Sed," I said.

"Well, Sed, it's nice to meet you!" He beamed and pulled me into a hug, as well.

"It's nice to meet you too." I grinned.

Party turned to talk to everyone and announced, "Our plan was to come and get Ghoul out of BlI prison, but obviously he did that by himself. We found out what cell he was in and we set our plan to get him, but when he arrived there, it wasn't Ghoul who was there, but this little lady right here," He gestured to Corruptive.

"She told us her story and we knew she belonged with us, so that is how Corruptive Tragedy became a killjoy" Jet finished.

"yeah. I couldn't be more thankful, that place is hell." Corruptive exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" I agreed.

Corrupt nodded and said, "Oh and my name is Corruptive, but you guys can just call me Corrupt."

We all nodded and Party gestured to me said, "Oh and Contro told me someone here got us groceries! And lots of coffee! You have gained eternal Party love for that and I think we had better sit down to a nice dinner as a celebration of our two new killjoys!"

The room responded with a resounding _YESS _and I set out to what would be the most interesting dinner of my life.


	9. The Kids From Yesterday

**Author's Note:** All credit for this chapter goes to one Controversial Mayhem, who convinced me i needed to keep writing :D and somehow her rant gave me and idea to continue this story. xD Thats what **convos** with **Contro** are like. xD that rhymed ;)

"MMM. POTATOES!" screamed Ghoul, sticking his finger in the mashed potatoes and taking out a giant glob, licking his fingers to show his approval.

"GET YOUR FINGERS OUT OF THE MASHED POTATOES, GHOUL! I CAN SEE YOU, WAIT YOUR FUCKING TURN LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!" Party screamed from the next room

It felt like thanksgiving, everyone cooking, eating, and thankful they all had each other. I wanted to hug every person in here and tell them how much I was thankful for them, the total chaos my life would be without them and that I loved them very much. That's what hanging out with people like this did to you.

It was impossible to go anywhere in this house without feeling loved. Everyone waited for the chicken to finish cooking, sitting down we all talked about where we had been before we had joined the killjoys.

Contro had been living under the close eye of Korse, which was super frightening, and he had tried to kill her multiple times and Party offered her the escape from it all, which was joining the killjoys. Her eyes filled with tears as she talked about her brutal past and we all nodded, understanding her pain. Next was Corrupt, she had been locked up for destruction in battery city. She vandalized, smashed windows, and hijacked BLI gun machines, but one times too many, she had been caught writing "BL/ind is BLINDing the world" and been locked up, where Party and Jet had found her.

Jet, Kobra, Part, and Ghoul's stories were all pretty simaler, they had been with eachother , in a band and BL/ind took over and they wouldn't be controlled. The table shared their stories and it all came down to one. One story that hadn't been shared, but that everyone was curious to know.

Mine.

It was like every public speech you've never wanted to give, every counsiler pretending to know your problems and asking you to share, and every past experience you didn't want to tell. They all looked around, daring eachother to be the one to ask.

"What is your story, Sed?" Mikey asked, it comforted me that it was Mikey who was the one to speak up.

"Um. It's long, and depressing, and I don't even know all of it." I stuttered.

They looked around and nodded, so I went on.

"Well, I knew something was happening about a year ago, when I came home to the aftermath of a murder, on my family. I came home on my birthday, to find my parents and my sister gone to the world, forever, not a clue of what happened except a typed letter lying on the counter. I've read it so many times, that it has been engrained into my memory. It was short, but it got it's point across. It read "Any citizen refusing to comply with BLI regulations, will be executed. The reader of this note is to report to Battery City on the 25th of November. We hope to see you soon." It scared the crap out of me, that's for sure, but I was always a good kid, so I did exactly as the note told me and reported to Battery City where the last thing I remember was signing my name into the check in list and then I woke up in a prison cell. I was only conscious of it about a month, but I went into town on November 25th, 2018 and it's been about a year. What happened all the rest of those months? I have no clue, but after about a month in the cell, Ghoul was thrown into my cell, he explained the killjoys to me, because I had only heard scraps and bits of information and he helped me escape-" but I was interrupted by Ghoul.

"Hey now, it was you took down two dracs all by yourself and kicked Korse in the balls." He said bluntly. The whole room gave me a round of applause and I bowed in my seat, smiling like crazy.

"But… yeah here I am today, still not knowing all that has happened." I confessed.

Party's face grew sadder and full of more interest. He looked like he had something to say. He noticed me looking at him and gave me a _We need to talk later_ look, so I nodded and went on to a conversation about how great the food was, SUCH a filler for an awkward silence, but somehow bringing up the food ended with a conversation about Party's lips. There was much I didn't know, like the fact that, according to Ghoul, Party's lips are slimy.

"_I_ think his lips are soft," Corrupt smiled and Party looked like a tomato, because his faced matched his hair.

"Hmm. How do you know so much about Party's lips, Corrupt?" I questioned.

She shrugged and the whole room rang with a chorus of "AWW"s

Dinner ended and everyone started to clean up and that's when Party pulled me aside and said, " I knew I recognized you from somewhere. I have a lot to tell you. It involves your past and mine and even Ghoul's. When everyone goes to bed, meet me by the back of the house."

I nodded and hurried to help the others clean up.

**P.S.** I've been obsessed with telling people to go suck potatoes lately, so Ghoul screaming potatoes was neccesary! xD


	10. The Jetset Life Is Going To Kill You

It was 12:18 in the morning and Ghoul was finally asleep, so carefully as possible, I released myself from his arms and walked out into the hallway. I , quietly, opened the patio door and creeped outside. Party sat there in a lawn chair, smoking a ciggarette. I approached him and gave him that _Are you seriosuly going to smoke in front of ME_ look and he he put out his ciggarette.

He thought for a very long time before saying, "Sedative, have you had any weird dreams lately? Dreams that you can't explain, but they seem to be true to be imagined?"

How the heck did he know? I never recall telling him about my weird memory dreams. I nodded and responded, "Tons. How did you know?"

"Nevermind how i know, we'll get there in a minute. Tell me some of the sorts of dreams you've been having." He said.

"Well... since you already know, Ghoul's thing about Mike, I know about Contro's dad, and Party, i know about Eliza, but i know other things that i shouldn't know, as well."

He sighed, "Yeah, that sounds about right. Man... I knew this was gonna happen, I just wasn't sure when and I didn't imagine it would be you. Let me Explain, A couple years back..."

_**Party's story**_

Party's POV:

"Genuine, you're so beautiful," Kobra smiled.

She rolled her eyes, but kissed him big on the lips. They were a perfect couple. Everyone was happy for them, but even though i knew Kobra was super happy with this girl, something told me not to trust her and i had to constantly watch myself, as to not say anything "Non-supportive".

I watched them disappear into Kobra's room, Kobra a hungry look in his eyes and Genuine close the door with a slam. That's when it happened.

"Genuine, what the hell are you doing?" Kobra pleaded.

"Don't call me that! My name is Genuine Chaos." She demanded.

"Al-Alright, sweetie, whatever you want," Kobra said.

"What is this place's fucking address?" She sneered.

"Genunine Chaos, you know that's a secret," Kobra said, turning serious.

"Kobra, give me the fucking address!" She said.

I can't fucking take it anymore. I barged into Kobra's room, only to see him pinned at gunpoint to the wall and who was wielding the gun, none other than Genuine Chaos.

She turned around and said "Well. Isn't this fun? Party has joined the party. Aren't I clever? Maybe you can tell me the adress of this pig-sty, Party?"

I swear, Me and Kobra had fucking brother telepathy or something, because in that moment, Party watched Kobra do the exact sequence of events he had pictured in his head. Kobra grabbed the gun, turned it around and hit Chaos square in the back of the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out.

Kobra grabbed her arms and i grabbed her legs and we pulled Genuine Chaos into the trans-am, all the way to zone 3. It was a safe enough distance away, but it had a shelter with food and water, we're rebels, not murderers. We spent the car ride hom in silence and gathered everyone to tell them what had gone down.

"So based on what has happened today, and what we know from some research, we now know that Genuine Chaos is an android, but she's not just any old android, she had been customly "made" for Kobra. She had known his experiences, interests and much more, so that they would be sure to get along, but she's gone now. She didn't die, as far as we know, we just brought her somewhere far away from here." I said.

* * *

><p>"So you see, Sedative, last time i was in BLind, i got a hold of Korse's plans. He was planning to make the same... for me." Party explained.

I nodded and He continued, "So those memories you've seen, you may think that they have to do with Kobra, Ghoul, Contro Korse, Kenroku, and many others, but they're actually... mine. Sedative, you were chosen to be an android, for me, to find out where we are hiding, and maybe negotiate me, so you probably know a lot about me, some of my past experiences, for example, but they never finished and that's why you are the way you are. Rebellious, kind, and... awesome, but i still think we should investigate more. I think we should go to Battery City and find out more about your past and the rest of Korse's plans."

I sat down on the couch and absorbed all of the information. "Wow. That's a lot to take in." I joked.

He nodded and i said,"One question, which one of us is telling Ghoul?"

Party laughed, "I'll do it, tommorow."

"Alrighty Then," I smiled.

"Oh and Sedative, you're gonna learn a lot about me over these next few days and it stays between me and you, you go that?" He said.

I nodded and headed to my room, back into the tight grip of Ghoul's arms and fell fast asleep.


	11. How much longer can i keep this up?

**AUTHORS NOTE: **I've gotten tired of using song titles for names, so enjoy my pure creativity.

**Corrupt's POV:**

I watched Sedative's lips move, but it just looked like nonsense, angry music was blaring through my ears, I couldn't hear a word she was saying. I pulled the ear buds from my ears to hear Sedative ranting, "Hey Corrupt! Mind responding? Awesome! Corrupt, guess what? You can't hear me, but you probably wish you could hear what I was saying,"

"Actually, I can genius," I joked.

"Well then," Sedative mocked, "Anyways, I have a question for you!"

"A question? For me? Hooray!" I smiled.

"Mhm,"She nodded, "What's the news between you and Party?"

"What do you mean NEWS?" I asked.

Contro burst through the doors and screamed, "She MEANS are you guys making babies?"

"Precisely," Sedative agreed.

"Um… I wouldn't call it "making babies" but we've kissed and stuff," I explained.

Contro and Sed sat there grinning from ear to ear, silently agreeing that Me and Party were obviously making little PoisonTragedy babies. Suddenly Contro's giant grin turned into a frown as she mumbled, "I just realized Jet has no one to make babies with!"

I just rolled my eyes and responded, " I'm sure he's just fine and looking for that special someone,"

"But…. Still…MLEH!" Contro frowned.

We all watched as Ghoul awkwardly strode in and choked, "Sedative, can I talk to you?"

His eyes were red as if he had been crying and his body language showed he was beat up over something, hopefully Sed could cure that. She walked up and kissed him big on the cheek, he grinned half-heartedly and grabbed her hand, leading her to the next room. She turned and waved, her face full of worry.

**Sedative's POV:**

"Yes dear?" I smiled.

"S-Sedative," He choked, "Party told me the news,"

"Oh. I'm glad; it's all one giant mess." I said.

"So tell me," He demanded, "Are you in love with him?"

I sat there puzzled, until mumbling, "Of course not, why on earth would you think that?"

"You were fucking designed for him." He spat.

"I wasn't _FUCKING DESIGNED,_ Ghoul," I raged, "I am and always will be _Me_."

He looked shocked, "You, you cursed," he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and screamed, "Yes, Ghoul, I cussed, big _FUCKING_ deal. Do you hear what you're saying to me? Listen to me when I say I'm not a _fucking_ robot, I am Insubordinate Sedative, someone you said you loved. Is that still true, Ghoul? Or was I _designed _to be unlovable?"

"I-I'm Sorry, I didn't realize what I was saying, I'm just overwhelmed by all of this."

I threw my hands up in frustration, "You're overwhelmed? Man, I could go for a cigarette,"

"Woah-Woah-Woah, you _HATE _smoking!" He said.

"Yeah, because it was an addiction and it's really tempting when you smoke right in front of my fucking face."

"I-I didn't know."

"Well, there's a lot that you don't know about me, but one thing you _should _know is that I'm not a fucking android."

His eyes pleaded for forgiveness, how could anybody say no to him? I shook my head to myself.

"Please, Sed, Rachel, I'm sorry, I was being stupid, please believe me. I love you; I don't want to do this."

"You have to know that I love you too." I pleaded.

"How could I forget? How much do you love me?"

I shook my head and smiled, this kid was _too much, _ and grabbed his face in my hands and whispered, "_I love you like the cheetahs love to run, I love you like the planets love the sun, I love you like the birds sure do love the bees," He chuckled, "I love you __**so much **__Frankie_,"

Here's where things get _**STEAMY**_

Ghoul picked me up in his arms and carried me to his room, right past a smirking Corrupt and a winking Contro, whom I just grinned at.

He sat down and I made my way over filling in the empty space between us. My arms looped around his neck and he grabbed my waist, pulling me tighter. He kissed me fiercely sliding his hands up my back to my head. I felt his fingers in my hair and all of a sudden his lips went limp and I watched the shocked look on his face.

_Did I smell THAT bad?_

He held in his hands a piece of metal about the size of an earring.

"What the hell is this?" He worried.

"I have no idea." I responded, confused out of my mind.

"I think it's a tracker," he said.

"Holy Shit. You're kidding me right?"

"I have to get used to your new language," He muttered, I rolled my eyes, "I'm almost certain it's a tracker, I-I need to go talk to Party,"

I nodded, "Go ahead, but be back soon, I want to continue where we left off,"

He grinned and winked at me, saying, "Trust me. I'm Not Okay….just leaving things here, We need to continue this "_deep conversation"_. I'll be right back, darling."

_Darling? How cute._ "I'll miss you, love," I grinned.

"I love you." He said, walking out the door to talk to the partner of his bromance, i watched Ghoul raise his eyebrows and laugh at Contro and Corrupt standing outside the door. They ran in and I realized how lightly the killjoys were taking this situation.

Eh, Fuck it.

Corrupt plugged in the radio and Contro screamed, "Turn it up, Motherfucker!"

They sat there in her bed waiting to hear what was going to happen from Ghoul and screamed out they lyrics to I'm Not Okay (I promise).

And then Planetary (Go!) came on.

**Author's Note: **For those of you who are majorly confused, Planetary (Go!) is like _**THE**_ dance party song between me and my crazy killjoy family, Contro and Corrupt, everyone instantly has the urge to dance, so it's a _**TENSION**_ breaker. And that's exactly what it did. :D Well, I know this isn't the best, but I like it! Its sappy romance and I love that, so enjoy!


	12. When all is said and done

_Dear Dr. Death-Defying,_

_Things are chaotic at the killjoy household right now. There's lots of frustration, tears, and lots and lots of cigarettes. Just as we thought things were shaping up for the better and that Korse was off our trail, we discovered a tracker on one of our beloved killjoys, and no matter how much she will deny this, it was not her fault. It's Korse and his creepers, who be creepin. In other words, Korse knows where we are and is heading here with his army, and it's not until I take a look back, do I realize how blind we've all been to the warning signs flashing along the way. It's exactly what they wanted, to blind us and to think… they almost succeeded. Obviously we can't do this all by ourselves, we need your help! We need back up and lots of it. Picture it, all the killjoys lined up, all fighting for one equal cause, freedom. Not to be super cheesy and quote the Europe song, but exactly that, it's the final countdown. Please broadcast to all the zones where to go and to get here as soon as humanly possible. Tell them what I have told you, that we can no longer hide away and kill dracs to get an adrenaline kick, but fight to save what's left of the world. The only hope for us now, is each other. Hope to see you soon. _

_Keep Running._

_XOXO, Controversial Mayhem_

_**Contro's POV:**_

Contro deposited the letter into the beaten down, graphitized mailbox, closed the lid and darted back into the passenger seat of the trans-am where an impatient Corrupt sat peering around over her sunglasses. She hated this part of the zones, it made her very on-edge. For all she knew, someone could be waiting to pounce right beyond the street sign.

"Did you take care of it all?" Corrupt asked.

"Yeah." Contro muttered.

Corrupt set the car into drive and they headed for Zone 6, the only home they knew of and soon it could be lost forever. She sighed, her muscles weary from hours of target practice with old laser tag guns Jet had found in Zone 5. It was fun, until you realized that soon enough those lights bouncing off your chest, would soon be real lasers that could burn a hole in your skin the size of a quarter.

Corrupt and Contro walked into the diner and sat down at the kitchen table. Contro looked over at the couch to see Ghoul and Sed intertwined on the couch, dried tears on Sedative's cheeks and Ghoul's arms wrapped tightly around her. No matter how many times they repeated it, she never would believe it wasn't her fault and she said she needed to be on the frontline, to get her revenge, for what they did to her family, but Ghoul and Party wouldn't let her.

Thoughts raced through her mind at the speed of light._ What would happen if they lost someone? What would she do if she lost Kobra? _No matter how sad the thoughts were, she couldn't avoid them. She was interrupted by a smiling Jet walking in and sitting down beside her and Corrupt.

"What's up?" He said.

"Just… thinking," Contro muttered and Corrupt nodded.

"That can be very dangerous," Jet said.

She shook her head violently, eyes full of tears, and choked, "What happens if we lose someone?"

"We won't," He said sternly, "We can't,"

Contro got up, "I have to go, Party said he needed to talk to me."

"Bye, Contro." Contro mumbled, looking down.

Contro got up and walked past jet. He frowned, "Wait. Contro," He said, as she turned around at the sound of her name, "Hang in there,"

She half-smiled, shrugged, and turned towards Party's room.

She approached his door and knocked three times, fast and impatient.

"Come in!" yelled Party.

She walked in and took in Party's room, surprisingly; she had never seen this room, though she suspected Corrupt had seen it many times. In the corner was a comic book easel with lots of unfinished projects and crumpled paper from the ones Gerard didn't like. In the center of the room was a queen bed, covered in star wars sheets, _how_ _cute. _Party looked up from his work and said, "Hey. Don't judge. Obi Wan was one awesome motherfucker."

Contro put her hands out in defiance, "Oh. Trust me, I'm not judging. I was Leah for Halloween like 5 times as a kid. Star Wars is what the cool kids watch."

He laughed and Contro asked, "Not to be rude and all, but what was the reason you needed to talk to me?"

"Because Miss Controversial Mayhem, you have the best aim, according to Jet, because of your success in target practice."

"You mean, Laser Tag," She corrected.

"Hey," Party joked, "You know you love it."

Contro rolled her eyes and signaled for him to continue on with the point.

"Anyways, Ghoul and I have been brainstorming strategies and I think you would make one hell of a good sniper, so you'll have a little nook where you sit and shoot Dracs from far away. How does that sound?"

_Well, being a super ninja would be awesome, but then she wouldn't be in the moment of fighting with all her fellow killjoys._

"Oh and Kobra will be there too. He also has excellent aim, just not as good as you though," Gerard smiled.

"Ummm. Alright, yeah sounds bad ass." Contro agreed.

"Fucking awesome!" Gerard beamed.

"I'll tell the others,"

"Okay, no offense, but can I go now?"

"Yeah, Contro. Thanks, though, we really need you, and you've been really awesome about all our new killjoys, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

Contro walked out of Party's room and into the family room, where Jet and Corrupt still sat playing go fish, and Sed and Ghoul still lie fast asleep. It was sweet to see everyone in such a moment of bliss, but she couldn't say the same for herself. She turned the corner into her room and Kobra's room and jumped onto the bed. As her head hit the pillow she thought about, what else, but babies.

**_Author's Nore:_** This is the point in time, where you send me your killjoy names and i include you in my story! Warning though, you probably will die. But please review and leave your names! :D


	13. They'll pay for the things that they did

Sedative sat in an alleyway, constantly peering around the corner to see if the enemy was approaching. Ghoul sat behind her, they were in this together. She turned to him and kissed him passionately, their final goodbye in case something serious happened. She peeked around the corner and watched as Korse strolled right out in eye's view, as if he were an innocent man. _Fuck Him._ She bounded around the corner, pulled the trigger and sent a laser beam in between the eyes of the man who had caused all of her problems, and it felt so… liberating.

Except for the fact that it didn't happen.

* * *

><p>I burst awake from what seemed like the realest dream I'd had in a while, I'd been letting my thoughts turn into revenge too many times.<p>

I don't care what Ghoul and Party say, I am going to be on that frontline, they're just being overprotective and when I'm serious about something, they know not to mess with me. I looked to my left, No Ghoul, he was probably already up. I got up and walked out of my bedroom to see all my fellow killjoys huddled around the table, plotting battle strategies.

I walked over and pulled up a seat next to Ghoul and mumbled, so only he could hear me, "What? You couldn't have bothered to wake me up?"

He looked over and said, "Sed, you had a really rough night last night, we wanted to let you sleep. You're lucky you ended up on a bed, I carried you in there when you fell asleep on the couch, in my arms."

That made me smile and I said, "I love how you had to add, in my arms, somebody's pleased with themselves."

He smiled and winked at me. We settled back into the conversation, going on around us. "And, Corrupt this is where me and you are stationed when the battle begins," Party said.

"Awesome." said Corrupt.

We strategized until our minds couldn't take any more information and split off to do what needed to be done that day. For Ghoul, that was fix up the Trans-Am and motorcycles in case of the need of a quick getaway, I'd be helping him with the motorcycles later, For Party that meant mapping out the battlefield and plans many, many times, and for Kobra and Jet that meant going out and about looking for more ray guns and food, and as for Corrupt and me, we gathered around Contro to listen to the news she needed to tell us right away.

"What is it?" Corrupt asked.

"One moment, Corrupt!," Contro screamed, "First off, you guys for real need to dish to me the relationship with your men," She waited until we motioned to go on and said, "And second, I peed on a stick and it told me I'm pregnant. SURPRISE! Finally there are babies for Contro, yay!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Corrupt and I chorused.

"But that means you, and him, and babies and AHH!" Corrupt said.

"Nice summarizing, Corrupt." I joked, "Babies for Contro? Nieces for Sedative! Yay! And excuse me missy, _we're_ not the ones who need to tell you more, you friggin fucked Kobra!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE SO LOUD SEDATIVE!"

"Yeah. _I'm _loud_."_

"Ehhh," Contro exclaimed, "But according to the stick, I've been pregnant for a while. That's the reason you see this friggin thing." She patted her baby bump.

"we just thought you were getting fat," Corrupt joked and I laughed until I saw the look on Contro's face that said _If you don't fucking stop it right now I swear I will fucking kill you, motherfucker, _probably baby mood swings.

"Well… your turn. What's the scoop on you and Party, Corrupt? Or you and Ghoul, Sedative?"

My cheeks turned bright red and I said, "Well let me just say we haven't been making babies or anything like some blue-haired peopled that we know," Contro smiled and pointed to herself, "We've both agreed no babies are to be made until there's a ring on each of our fingers and that's what I'm waiting for."

"Holy fruit!," Contro exclaimed, "Maybe I'll see some Ghoul and Sedative babies soon as well! Yay, my baby will have friends! And you, Miss Corrupt?"

"I swear. We've kissed and that's all. I'm seriously waiting for him to make a fucking move." She said.

"He's probably stressed, Corrupt, when this whole thing is over your relationship will probably be blossoming like spring," Contro comforted, winking.

"I dunno, but nice to know I'll be an aunt soon, I have to go… write a letter." Corrupt said and walked away.

"I gotta go too, Ghoul needs help with the motorcycles," I said.

"Ok, but just don't tell anyone, especially not Kobra, He's got enough stress." Contro insisted.

I nodded and walked into the garage, we worked on the vehicle until their engines purred and their wheels shined in the sunlight and Ghoul and I sat on the trans-am and just talked. We talked about our worries, our hopes, our pasts, but Ghoul didn't seem to want to talk about what would happen in the future, out of everyone he seemed the most worried about the whole thing. Fun Ghoul didn't need anything else taken from his heart, and if we lost any person at all, he'd beat himself up over it, I know for sure. There was one question I had though, "What would happen if I died in this battle?"

* * *

><p>Kobra and Jet came back with a lot more than guns and food, they came with two vans full of killjoys, all of them had heard Dr. Death's message and were ready to fight and said that more were on the way. We couldn't have been happier.<p>

Party, Corrupt, and Contro came out of the house, beaming and they all went around and introduced themselves. There was Extravagant Diversion, Urbane Annihilation, Beautiful Betrayal, Adreneline Danger Heart, Victory X, Sensational Vibe, Bull Rush, Dune Runner, Spontaneous Darkness, Scattered Bullet, and Crushed Dreams, and they said there were many more on the way.

Party told in detail about the date they were expected, the battle strategies, weapons, and the training course (laser tag) we had that they all needed to complete in order for us to see where to place them. We would start training tomorrow, but for now we all gathered around the fire and traded stories about life in the desert, except for Extravagant Diversion, she had come from Battery City itself. Epically, living a double life as a BLI employee and after hearing about this battle from co-workers and Dr. Death she knew what she had to do.

We sat there for hours just talking and having a great time, every killjoy displayed the sweetest and kindest personalities, clearly the best people the world had to offer. When we all got tired, Contro, Jet, Kobra, Corrupt, Ghoul, Party, and I headed inside to our beds, the others slept in make-shift beds in the kitchen and living room, except for some who decided that they wanted to sleep outside because it was what they were used to.

As the night came to an end and my head hit the pillow, my final thoughts were_ Maybe we would win this battle after all._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span>** Thank you for all of those who gave me killjoy names to put into my story! It was greatly appreciated! Just be warned that some of you will die. D: That's what happens in a battle! But i'm going to write something else soon, i don't quite know what yet but you will have input on the plot! ^.^ Hope you enjoyed!


	14. The Desert Song

We awoke the next day to many new killjoys armed and ready to fight, there was Neon Ninja, Zone Specter, Glorified Ignorance, Beloved Adversary, Acquaint Uncertainty, Advisable Deception, Organized Commotion, and Reliable Confliction. They were all eager to get revenge on BLI in any way possible.

We talked strategies, held target practice, and everyone got acquainted with the killjoys old and new. In the middle of it all, a knock came on the door and I jumped up to answer it. A woman with curly orange hair reaching down to her shoulders, a smile that could kill, and a hungry look in her eyes stood there and smiled at me and said, "We're here to help." I looked past her head to see about 500 killjoys standing behind her, clad in garbage lid shields and standard BLI employee guns.

"Y-Yeah, of course. One moment," I stuttered, "Party, Kobra, Jet, Ghoul, You better come here. You'll be… interested (fucking blown away) to see this.

They all came out of the caves they had been hiding in these past few hours and walked to the door.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Kobra said, shocked.

I gave them a puzzled look and Party whispered into my ear, "That's Genuine Chaos, Kobra's psycho android ex-girlfriend."

I nodded, and I realized how hard this must be for Kobra, but I guess I thought wrong.

Kobra ran and hugged Genuine close, "I thought you died!, It's been so long since I've heard from you!" He screamed.

"Well… _Surprise_, I'm not," She joked.

Corrupt and Contro had joined to see what all the commotion was about and the group gave a collective _Whatthefuck? _ Look.

I watched as worry spread over Contro's face, as she looked down at what soon would be a real human broke away from Genuine and turned to face the very many confused and shocked faces. He seemed to get the question their expressions posed.

"Oh yeah, guys, sorry I failed to mention this… Genuine sent me a letter a couple years ago, It said…

_Dearest Kobra,_

_I woke up in the shelter where you left me two years ago only to find that you were not there. At first I didn't see how and why I should survive without you, but I suddenly remembered all that I had done. I thought to all the times I threatened you, bossed you around, and the last time I saw you when I freaked out and demanded you tell me where the killjoy location was and that's when I realized, I never wanted to do those things, but there was a part of my mind that just said… you have to and now I know it was because BLI altered me to be an android, I was fucking brainwashed and I'm sorry you had to deal with all that. I was so thankful you left me somewhere that had food and shelter and soon many other killjoys came and asked if they could join me where I was hiding and that's when I decided I don't want to have anything to do with BLI any longer. It's been a long time since I've seen you or any of your cohorts, but I'm overjoyed to tell you that I now have a killjoy group of my own, and I'm married with a baby boy named Michael._

_With Much Love, _

_Genuine Chaos_

"So you see, she's on our side and she's brought many more to help us win this thing!," Mikey beamed.

Party just nodded and muttered, "Well alright then, let's get out of here already,"

* * *

><p>The anxiety burned into the back of all our minds, it was all anyone could think about, the battle was so close, I could taste it. We packed everything of importance and loaded it into the variety of vehicles present at our killjoy hide out. Some took vans, some took motorcycles, but Corrupt, Party, Contro, Kobra, Jet, Ghoul, and I squeezed tight into the trans-am and led the killjoys towards the final battle.<p>

We started as a family and we would end… as a family.

We drove far into the desert grounds of a zone thought to be completely extinct, but it looked as if someone had been working to restore its natural beauty. We filed into what looked like the remnants of a hotel, the first floor still remain intact and that's where our base would be. As everyone settled in, Corrupt, Ghoul, and I decided to go for a stroll around the area that we would soon be battling to the death in. The killjoys were hidden and awaiting the arrival of BLI, sneak ninja attacks for the win. We came across a street that seemed more peculiar than all the rest. On one side of the street lye houses sitting in pieces of destruction, but on the other stood cute colonial homes, appearing to be vacant and not appearing to have one flaw anywhere upon them. It felt so artificial. Wait a second…

_Shit. Sometimes it sucks when everything makes sense._

"G-Ghoul." I stammered, "Something's wrong here and I think we need to leave…"

His and Corrupt's faces read pure terror, and he put his pointer finger to his lip, warning me to be quiet and that's when I heard it. A familiar raspy voice laughed, "A little late for that…. Don't you think?" and stone cold hands pinned my hands back and knocked my lights clear out, but not before seeing the same horror happen to Ghoul and Corrupt.

_How many times have my loved ones faced danger because of me?_

_I'm more trouble than I'm fucking worth._

**_Author's Note:_** Sorry! Its been a while since i updated! School, family, and my fellow killjoys have kept me very distracted! But i hope you enjoyed!


	15. I'm Not Okay I Promise

Contro paced around the killjoy shelter, It had been hours since she had seen or heard back from Corrupt, Sed, or Ghoul and she was starting to get worried. _What could have happened? _Only bad images floated through her mind. Sometimes she felt like she was too paranoid, worrying too much about things that probably weren't even true, but something told her that this time, if she didn't go with her gut, bad things would happen to her friends.

She walked up and approached a sleeping Party and on-guard Jet Star.

"Jet, I'm gonna go see what's taking them so long," She said.

"I should probably go with you," Jet said, a worried expression replacing the blank one on his face.

"No, Jet, you need to stay here. These people need you more than I do," Contro said. It happened to be true. Whenever you were around Jet, you just felt at home and welcomed. He just had so much love for people; it couldn't help but rub off on you every time he was around. She hugged him goodbye and walked into the barren streets of the suburb that once resided there.

Contro looked around, anticipating where they could've gone. She saw a street that would attract the mind of an easily distracted Ghoul, puzzled Sed, and fascinated Corrupt. On one side the houses lay in destruction and tragedy, while on the other side they were like-new and civilized. She was quiet, careful no one heard the steps she made, and held her gun aimed and ready to defend in case anybody decided to mess with her.

She heard lots of noise coming from a particular building that had been overly graphitized and followed the noises into a building much like a warehouse. To her left she saw the room spread out in front of her, but to her right she saw a staircase leading to the rafters of the room. She turned and walked up the stairs, taking them slowly to see that they didn't creak and give her away to whoever was there.

She sat quietly, peering down on the people and things that lye below her. What she saw was worse than anything she could have ever pictured. Corruptive Tragedy, Insubordinate Sedative, and Fun Ghoul sat in a row hands tied behind their back, tape covering their mouths and blood retreating from various wounds. _What the hell happened?_ Anger and hatred consumed Contro's mind and she felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

_A laser beam should be through his head right now_, she thought, but the timing had to be just right. It looked as if silently they were planning their escape, but before they could finish their thought processes, an angry bald man accompanied them.

"Stay there or you'll have even more lives on your hands," Korse hissed and loaded his ray gun. Contro watched as he turned his point of vision to the door, daring someone to oppose him.

_CHALLENGE…ACCEPTED. _

Contro jumped from her spot high in the rafters, laser gun in hand and nearly landed on the cement that would definitely leave permanent damage, but instead landed on Korse, him cushioning her fall and in the course of about 30 seconds many things happened.

Korse fell to the ground, Contro not far after him, Ghoul got Sedative out of her chains, and hastily worked on Corrupt's.

Sedative ran to Contro and choked, tears and blood streaming down her face, "C-Contro, Oh my god, Contro, are you okay? Please tell me your fine."

Contro looked up at Sedative, her hair purple from the sun's tint, smiled, and said, "Y-You should try purple hair, I think It would like nice."

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION. ARE YOU OKAY? HOW DO YOU FEEL?"

Contro smiled like she had heard the funniest joke and said, "I-I'm Not Okay." And continued to add, "I promise." She then smiled wide and closed her eyes.

Sedative's POV:

I can't quite think of a day that was similar to this one. I set out to fight a war, got kidnapped, got the crap beaten out of me, and watched as my closest friend practically died in my arms. Things just kept getting worse.

Ghoul got the chains off of Corrupt and she ripped off the cloth that kept his mouth shut. They ran to join me next to Contro.

"We have to get her back to Dr. Death," I said.

Ghoul noticed the way I looked at him and said, "Its' not going to be me. I'm not leaving you alone after all of this."

"I want to go." Corrupt said.

We both looked at her, her face read _Don't fight me on this_, and nodded as I helped lay Contro into her arms. She, surprisingly, could carry her quite well and she headed out the back door to go see our killjoys.

Ghoul and I knew the battle wasn't over yet, looking down at Korse getting to his feet, and we let him. It's called chivalry and every living thing deserves to be given the chance to be forgiven.

He got to his feet and raised his gun to Ghoul, not realizing I had crept behind him.

"I've knocked you out, stolen from you, told the world of your plans and now, if you don't negotiate, I _will_ kill you." I said, feeling the seriousness of every word.

"Never," he said.

"Never say Never," I laughed and placed my gun to his temple.

"Please, Please Rachel! Don't do it! Don't kill me! You would never even be here, with Frank, with killjoys, if it weren't for me. You should be thanking me." He said.

"If it weren't for _you_, My family wouldn't be dead, my memories wouldn't be scattered and incomprehensible, and I wouldn't have been tortured and beaten for months." I sobbed, "and you _dare_ say I should be thanking you… you are terribly mistaken."

No matter how much hatred stirred inside me for Korse, could I really live with having this blood on my hands, that forever and always, I ended a human life? Before I could decide exactly what I was going to do, the decision was made for me.

Kenroku busted through the doors and shot a hole clean through the front of Korse's head, as his body went limp, I let go quickly. Kenroku observed the looks Ghoul and I gave her, laughed, and said, "Oh God, I thought he'd _never_ shut up."


	16. Look Alive, Sunshine

_**Author's** **Note:**_ Sorry if the grammar or spelling don't make sense, my Microsoft Word has been equal to crap lately!

**Sedative's POV:**

I looked from Kenroku to Ghoul and back to Kenroku, I wasn't sure exactly what was going on. Kenroku had killed Korse, her most trusted employee, but that didn't mean she was fighting for our side. _Did it?_

"Well, kiddies that's what happens when you break your promises, " Kenroku smiled, "You see, Korse here, told us and the rest of the BL/ind corporation that he was here to end you killjoys, and he did put on a pretty good show of it, Didn't he? But in reality, after information from a source close to him, he was here to maybe negotiate with you and maybe help you win your battle against us, foolish for him to believe he could make such decisions. Better Living Industries doesn't make mistakes, those who don't fit our caliber get exterminated and that's what my army and I are her to do today, put an end to this foolish game you call a "rebellion"."

"Sounds like a pretty good plan, Kenroku, except you forgot to register the fact that every army of dracs you have send to exterminate us, end up exterminated themselves. We have the home field advantage, the desert is our home and we know things about it that you in your prim and proper Battery City know nothing about." I said, confidently.

She laughed and said, "Insubordinate Sedative, you are just another problem for me to solve. You and the rest of these killjoys you call your "family" are just silly excuses for an army. As we speak, my draculoids are battling your killjoys and killing mercilessly," she pulled a device out of her ear and continued, "I get all the battle updates through here. You're outnumbered at about 2,000 to a pathetic 500."

"You're obviously not very confident in your skill if you had to bring so many dracs," Ghoul snapped.

That was the line for Kenroku, I think. Her smiled turned into pure rage and she said, "Fun Ghoul, it's cute that you think you're anything more than a mistake. Think of all the innocent people, on both sides, that have died because of things you've done."

He looked down to his feet, the words hitting him like daggers.

"Don't listen to her, Ghoul she's just trying to get to you!"

"And how would your opinion be valid? You were designed for Party Poision, that must kill you Ghoul, the love of your life was designed to be with your best friend."

I watched as his eyes started to water, a tear threatening to fall with one more insult that Kenroku threw.

"Ghoul, you know I love you, I wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you. I am so thankful that I get to be with someone as kind, brilliant, funny, and attractive as you, you have to know that by now though,"

Kenroku looked at me as if to say _Would you shut the fuck up already?_ With a mischevious look, Kenroku pulled her last trick from her sleeve and said, "Ghoul, what about murdering Mike? You think that was justice? It was murder and nothing else."

The final words hit something inside Ghoul, as tears spilled down his cheeks, he raised his gun, set the aim for Kenroku's chest and pulled the trigger, but not before a ray from her own gun hit him in the arm.

She screamed in agony and fell to the ground, "This isn't how it was supposed to happen! I am not supposed to die here!"

I ran to Ghoul to tend to his arm as he shouted, "Shut your trap, Kenroku, I only gave you a flesh wound."

Her anger turned to confusion, and she sat in silence holding her wound, as if to stop the pain.

I reached Ghoul and examined his injuries; his arm was bleeding like crazy. I ripped my sleeve off and took the cloth to wipe it down.

"I don't know what to do, Ghoul, if I use a tourniquet to stop the blood, and it's left on too long you could possibly lose the use of your arm, forever"

He grimaced and said, "Hopefully it won't come to that, come on we need to get back and help fight,"

I shook my head, and tied it tight around his upper bicep thinking to myself, he was in no condition to fight, but we really did need to get back and I wasn't going to fight with him in the condition that he was in.

He was losing consciousness with the amount of blood he was losing, even with the tourniquet, so I mustered up all the strength I had and helped Ghoul walk out, him putting half of his weight on me. Luckily, he wasn't that big of a guy.

Kenroku looking at us walk out, screamed, "Are you just going to fucking leave me here?"

"Oh I almost forgot, "I walked over to Kenroku and pulled the radio out of her ear, wiped it off and put it my own, updates on the battle would surely come in handy.

"You're going to pay, you know." She screamed.

"Cool story bro, tell it again," I hollered and I had a field day with the confusion on her face.

We made it out the door and looked around; so far the coast was clear. We hobbled down the street and I looked around the corner to see about 5 dracs running towards Extravagant Diversion, she shot two, but three kept towards her, I shot them down and she looked at me and gave an appreciative nod and I did the same back, there was no time for small talk.

Ghoul and I staggered across the street and hid in an alley, the headquarters was about a block away, but dracs littered every square inch of the street.

I saw myself desperately looking for a solution to this problem and, adrenaline coursing through my body, I picked up Ghoul and put him on my back, he was actually a pretty small guy, but for me a girl slightly smaller and significantly weaker than him it was a pretty heavy haul. I'd compare it to those moments where moms see their kids in danger and muster up the strength equal to that of a professional wrestler. I kept close to buildings and walked as fast as I possibly could back to our base.

A couple dracs threatened to stop me, but luckily other killjoys covered me on my path. I reached the base, walked in and dropped Ghoul on the first bed I saw. Dr. Death walked over and I explained what happened and that Kenroku was injured with a flesh wound and still in the warehouse. He nodded and told me to find either Party or Jet and tell them and he would help Ghoul.

I nodded and set out to find them, but not before the radio in my ear, muffled and blunt said, _"Party Poison has been exterminated."_


	17. The Sharpest Lives

**Author's Note: **I do realize i have been gone for like, ever, but i do apoligsze. I kinda didn't know where to go with the story and kinda was busy having a life with my friends and dealing with school and boring stuff like that, but the other day i got an idea for the story that was nothing like i originally planned, but sometimes you have to go with your gut, so here my friends... Devour this chapter and then review and tell me what you thought. :)

Party surveyed his surroundings, white walls, white bed, white everything. What was this place he was in? He searched for answers to questions which his mind did not possess. Was this heaven? Because it's sure not how he'd pictured it. Then again, Party's image of heaven was a vast landscape stretching miles in every direction and God was a cowboy, telling him "how they did things 'round here" Maybe his depiction wasn't exactly spot-on, but it entertained his mind.

He heard the door open and a woman in all white walked in and greeted him with a friendly smile, tender eyes, and most importantly a heaping plate of food for him to devour the second she walked out of the room.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Way, it's nice to see that you're staying awake this long, that's an improvement from last time,"

Last time? How long had he been out? Now he was starting to get an idea of how Sedative felt, waking up in unknown surroundings and not being able to recall how much time had passed.

He spoke up," What do you mean, 'last time'? How long have I been out?"

"All of that is of no importance right now. All of your questions will be answered later, upon your meeting with our boss."

"Mhmm, so one more question. Where the fuck am i?"

She nodded, clearly upset by his choice in words and responded, "I can tell you this much, We are an organization called SEE. I am just a nurse aiding you and helping to get you back to full health.,"

He nodded," I see.," and laughed silently to himself, seeing that obviously the nurse did not share his sense of humor.

"Now if you need anything else give me the signal," She motioned to a button that he _assumed_ told her that he needed assistance, it felt like an airplane, "and if that's all, I'll be leaving now."

When she walked out of the room, Party reached and devoured his food, he was so starving. He ate it all in what seemed like minutes, then he laid back on the white bed and lost himself in his thoughts. He thought about his killjoys, how had the battle ended? Or was it still going on? Had he lost any of his family? He couldn't bear the thought that one of them had died, but before he could depress himself anymore with the thoughts of the raging battle, the nurse came back in and told him to follow her, he was going to talk to her boss now.

He followed her down a long hallway, lined with rooms that looked exactly like his, he didn't get much of a chance to see if anyone else was in them, but he thought he saw a few. They approached an elevator and she hit the up button. The awkward silence was beginning to kill him, so he spoke up and said, "So… Miss, What should I call you?,"

She responded, "My name is Alexandria, but you can call me Alex, it means defender of mankind, and that's exactly what I aim to do," she preached.

"Interesting, well I am-"

"Gerard Way…I know who you are,"

"Oh, alright then." He shrugged.

The elevator opened to let them up and they rose from the basement floor that they were previously on, to the fifth, and what looked like top floor of the building. She led him to an office where she knocked three times and was told to come on in. A man sat at a large desk and two chairs sat in front of him, it felt like being sent to the principal's office.

"Gerard, I'm so glad you're feeling better, please, sit down, there is much to tell you, " He said with a grin.

He sat and Alex took the seat next to him, as the man began to talk.

"Well, there is a lot to be told, Mr. Way, but let me start by introducing myself. My name is Charlie and I run this place that you know as SEE. Well you probably are more familiar with my brother, Korse. Yes, my brother and I have always had disagreements, but when I found out what he was doing over at BLI/nd, I couldn't stand back and watch it happen."

He nodded though every inch of him had a question, but there's always a feeling of cowardliness when faced with someone who is in a position of authority.

"Let me be more clear," he continued, "When I found out what my brother was doing over at BLI/nd, I swore to myself that I would find a way to put a stop to it. I didn't know about the killjoys, but now I see that we had the same goal, just different means of getting to it. I established this organization called SEE and recruited everyone who wanted freedom and liberty, that is the people who hadn't eaten too many of the pills and those who had enough grip on reality to realize what was going on. SEE stands for Saving Earth's End, I purposely used that word as to oppose BLI/ nd, because I determine to open the eyes of people and make them SEE."

He finally voiced his confusion and asked, "So you are like the killjoys?"

"See that's the thing, we're like the non-violent killjoys. My method is a shot that our doctors here have developed that clears the BLI pills from your system and that way we can explain to the people what exactly is going on."

"But dracs are the shittiest things to walk the earth, they're barely human and a shitload of fun to fight. Have you ever seen a killjoy fight?"

"Yes, Gerard, but under the masks they are people, hyped up on BLI pills and though fighting gives you that amazing feeling, doesn't it get tiring? Wouldn't you want to, I dunno, settle down and have a family? What about that girl, Taylor? A drac shot you in the head, Gerard and you were dead for a whole minute before Alex here got to you with medical supplies and brought you back here, so tell me, Isn't there more to life than fighting dracs and living on the edge? Think about it,"

"Wait. _She_ brought me here. Is this how you know so much about us? You were spying on us?" He demanded.

"Well, yeah, it was the only way to know what the killjoys were truly about. Any more questions?"

Party sat and thought, long and thoroughly. How did he picture his future? Maybe it was time to stop playing this game of cops and robbers and really just accomplish what they all dreamed of, true freedom, like there was before.

"Yeah I have two questions. How do I get back to my family? And how the fuck are we going to make this successful?"


End file.
